A Boyfriend for Christmas
by Titled Heart
Summary: My Super Christmas Special! Can a promise made at Christmas be kept when the girl that made it stopped believing so long ago? Can a coldhearted lawyer with no time on his hands finally find the thing he's been missing all his life? AU SK
1. Part One

_**A Boyfriend for Christmas**_

_**By the extremely giddy: Artemis**_

_

* * *

_

**_Part One_**

_

* * *

_The entire mall was decorated with Christmas cheer. Colorful lights flashed cheerily from shop windows and white streamers made everything look snowy, all leading to a mound of white, where Santa sat on his throne. Children lined up with their parents as they waited for the opportunity to sit on the big man's lap and divulge all their selfish desires. 

A 12-year-old Kagome gazed upon the beauty that was brought out by the holiday. A light smile played on her lips as she watched eager children drag grown adults into the long line. Nothing quite beat the mall at Christmas time.

"Oh! Kagome. There's Hojo!" Kagome turned her deep brown eyes upon her friend, Eri. The girl was looking at a light-haired boy with a wistful expression on her face.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Eri took off with a 'Be right back,' to talk to the boy she wanted. Her attention was soon diverted to a young girl that looked close to tears.

Beside the small brunette child stood a teenage boy with silver hair, a color Kagome had never seen on anyone's head before. She watched as he placed a hand on the girl's arm and said something. She looked back at the Santa and then back at him with a shake of the head.

'_The poor girl, must be scared of him!' _Kagome thought with a smile. She walked over to the two, gathering her courage; she'd never been one to talk to strangers of her own free will.

"Hey, you going to see Santa?" she smiled at the small girl, who blushed and looked towards the boy.

"She's kind of intimidated right now." He answered, looking at her with bright golden eyes. "Come on, Rin. If you don't see him now, you won't have the chance later." Kagome pursed her lips with thought.

"Why don't I go with you?" the little girl, Rin, looked up at her with innocent eyes and nodded shyly. Kagome reached out a hand to her and began walking up to the Santa Claus.

She stood a step or two away as the small child sat on Santa's lap with a timid smile. They talked in whispers for a moment before Rin got up and, with a big smile, went running back to the boy she was originally with.

"And what is it that you want, little lady?" Kagome turned back to the Santa, shaking her head.

"I'm too old to believe in Santa. And what I want can't be put under a simple Christmas tree." She went to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Go ahead and tell me, I'll see what I can do." The man smiled kindly at her and patted the seat next to him. Deciding to humor him, she sat and divulged one of her very few selfish desires.

"I want a boyfriend." She began with a small blush. Santa smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "But not just any boyfriend. I want one who's kind, sweet, won't like, cheat, or break my heart." She looked away and spotted Rin walking away with the boy who was looking at her. He smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' before being dragged away. "I want the perfect guy for me." She muttered in an undertone.

"I'll see what I can do, I promise." Santa repeated to the girl. She smiled brightly, thanked him, and ran off to meet back with her friends.

_

* * *

_The next morning, Kagome quietly made her way down the stairs of her home. She hadn't gotten up at five o'clock on Christmas day in a long time. Before her brother awoke, she wanted to see if it was real, if he was real. The next morning, Kagome quietly made her way down the stairs of her home. She hadn't gotten up at five o'clock on Christmas day in a long time. Before her brother awoke, she wanted to see if it was real, if was real. 

A small green box peeked out beneath the decorated fir tree, looking oddly separated from everything else.

Her name was on it…

She lifted the lid with a pounding heart, and pulled out a small plastic bear with a brass plate attached to its chest.

'_At the end of the tenth year_

_When the two hearts are ready,_

_A promise will be fulfilled_

_And result in a love that's steady.'_

"Ten years?" she sat back on her heels with a defeated sigh. "By then, I'll be old and wrinkled." She took the figurine up to her room and set it on her dresser. Climbing into bed, she glanced at it one last time. "I hope you know what you're doing." With another sigh, she drifted back off into dream land.

_

* * *

_She looked around outside the door towards the elevators. She sighed and closed it with a definite snap. Kagome walked further into the empty courtroom to a woman who sat on a bench with two children. 

The judge, an older looking man with a set face, looked at her expectantly. She cleared her throat and stood beside one of the children.

"Your honor. We're here to request Ms. Omishi's children be taken from foster care and delivered back to her." The judge nodded his acknowledgement.

"And who is in charge of this case?" He asked, his voice gentle but reeking with authority. Ms. Omishi stood up.

"My lawyer, Sesshomaru Akahori." She responded quietly, her voice breaking from nerves.

"And where is Mr. Akahori now?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "He's not here yet, your honor. Perhaps we could wait a bit more?" He opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly cut him off. "Please. Ms. Omishi would like to have her children back in time for the holidays. She's done everything instructed by the courts. She is no longer living at the shelter, she has a steady job. She's worked hard to get her kids back."

The judge raised a hand for silence. "Alright. Courts close early for holidays, your lawyer has until noon to get here." All present looked at the clock.

'_Eleven…that should give him enough time…'_

She watched the minutes slowly tick by and when the clock struck twelve, the lawyer was still nowhere to be found. Ms. Omishi hugged her children close as the judge cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Higurashi, but I must reschedule this court hearing for the new year. Mr. Akahori isn't here and I can't stay, I have a family of my own." He gazed sympathetically towards the children. "I'll see you all after the new year."

Kagome frowned and turned back to Ms. Omishi and her children. "I am so sorry I have to do this." She led them to the hall, towards the elevators.

"I love you both." Ms. Omishi kneeled and gathered her kids in a bone-cracking hug, then allowed Kagome to lead them away.

"I'm really sorry about this. I'm sure he had a very good reason for missing something as important as this." She shot the older woman an apologetic look before taking each child by the hands and waiting for the elevator.

Christmas wasn't going to be a very happy one this year…as if it ever was.

_

* * *

__Alrighty then. This is my super Christmas special I've been talking about in my other stories. I'm putting everything else on hiatus until I have this completely out and finished, it should be only two or three chapters more…and they'll be a lot longer. For the sake of getting flamed, yes…he will be a bit OOC in this…but it's absolutely necessary. I hate doing that a lot of the time, but I can't help it. He has to be a little nice…For those curious, this is loosely (well…not SO loosely) based on 'A Boyfriend for Christmas' the Hallmark movie. It's really cute…I suggest you watch it. After I finish this, I will be getting a back to work on **Never Forgotten** and **Silent Love**. So, for those who haven't read those…go ahead and review for them…I'm the shameless promoter, yes, I know. _

_Hope you guys enjoy this loads and loads. It's a lot of fluff and sweetness. I'm kind of expecting flames…but please, keep them tasteful. I really don't appreciate rudeness, and all suggestions are taken to mind, but I already know where this will be going, what will happen, and how it will end. There's not really much else to say…so…LOVES!_

_Nollaig Shona Duit! (Happy Christmas in Irish XP)_

_**Artemis**_


	2. Part Two

_I was perfectly content with laying under the Christmas tree, biting at ornaments. New favorite past-time: spraying the ants with _**OUST **_air freshener while cleaning the bathroom. :giggles psychotically:_

_**WARNING: Inuyasha is not related to Sesshomaru in this!**_

_

* * *

_

_**A Boyfriend for Christmas**_

_**From the over-imaginative mind of Artemis**_

_

* * *

_

**_Part Two_**

_

* * *

_He tapped a pen against his yellow legal pad while swiveling from side-to-side in his chair. He glanced at the other men in the room with boredom clearly expressed on his face. 

He rubbed his eyes with both hands while sighing, resting his elbows on the sleek table before him.

"Are we boring you that much, Sesshomaru?" The man turned his golden eyes to look into a pair of identical ones and shrugged. "Do you have anything of importance to report?"

"Well, I was thinking about the buildings in our possession downtown. They would make great low-cost apartment buildings for those trying to get back on their feet. We'd make money, more than we get for them now, and help a few people out in the process." Sesshomaru stated without pause, sounding rehearsed, yet bored.

"Well, son." His father started with raised eyebrows. "You've once again managed to throw everyone off with your compassion. I'm glad you actually have a heart. As for your suggestion…" He paused dramatically. "I like it. Where did you get such an idea?"

"I'm doing a bit of probono work for a woman who was, up until recently, homeless. She's trying to get…" He stopped abruptly, his mouth still open with the rest of his sentence trapped on the end of his tongue. He swiftly looked at the clock.

_11:45_

"Shit!"

As fast as lightning, he shot out of the door, briefcase in hand, and went to his car. '_I'm late…'_ was the only thought in Sesshomaru's mind as he raced toward the court houses in the center of the town, glancing at the clock every few seconds to watch the minutes tick away, one at a time.

He was late. Too late.

He realized that as he stepped off the elevators, almost running into a young woman with dark brown hair whom had two children in tow. He looked at her just as she looked him, and their eyes caught. He felt a jolt of electricity, then she turned, stepped into the elevator, and glanced at him once more before the doors closed, blocking her from his view.

Shaking his head, he quickly rounded the corner, almost running into his client. "I'm sorry I'm late." He stated, hoping for that to be enough, considering it was hard enough to even say it. He'd never been one to apologize, even when he knew he was in the wrong. That's how he had gotten the reputation as being "heartless."

Ms. Omishi shook her head and looked away from him. "I really hope it was important." She muttered before making her own way to the elevators, tears shining in the corners of her eyes. He closed his eyes and sat on a bench that ran along the wall outside the court room.

"Damn…"

_

* * *

_"Kagome! Deary!" Kagome looked up wearily as she entered her office. Her best friend, Sango, sat at one of the desks with a coffee mug in her hands and a big smile plastered on her face. "How did the court hearing go?" She asked cheerily. Kagome grunted and took off her scarf, hanging it on the coat hanger beside the door. 

"I just had to take Ms. Omishi's children back to the Orphanage." She answered grumpily. She let out a huff and shrugged her coat off. "Her lawyer didn't show up, and the judge didn't want to wait all day." She heard Sango tut behind her, acknowledging her understanding. "Who the hell does this Sesshomaru Akahori think he is, anyways?" She stomped over to her desk and pulled a file from the drawer, slapping it onto the desktop with abandon.

"Who knows? Maybe he had something important to take care of and was running a little late." Sango suggested, not even sounding as if she believed her own excuse.

"What's more important than children?" Kagome asked, pulling her hair from the tight bun she had placed it in. "What's more important than taking kids from a place where they can't get the attention they need and putting them with their mother? I think he just forgot, the heartless bastard."

"Whoa, put a hold on the theatrics, sweetheart. Neither of us knows who this guy is, so…let's just calm down a little bit." She took a sip of her hot drink and set the mug down. "By the way, want to come with me to pick out a Christmas tree for the company party?" She smiled innocently, ready to pull out the pout if the occasion arose.

"You know I don't like Christmas. Why can't you go do it yourself?" Kagome sifted through the file in front of her, already writing on a post-it pad and sticking them to random pages.

"Because, I need your help. And I don't want to go by myself." She puffed out her bottom lip and gave big puppy eyes. Kagome looked up and automatically groaned and looked back towards her work.

"Do you have to do that? Honestly, sometimes I think we're in kindergarten all over again." She sighed and set down her pen with a snap. "Fine, I'll go. Just stop it already." Sango smiled and laughed, it worked every time.

"Goody. We'll leave in twenty minutes." She hopped out of her seat and grabbed more files to be put back in the cabinets, balancing her mug on top of the stack. "That should give you enough time to finish that."

"Yeah yeah." Kagome responded distractedly.

_

* * *

_Sesshomaru stepped out of his car in front of the middle-class apartment buildings. He wanted to just get right back inside the vehicle and drive away, but some things were more important than his comfort. He walked up to the panel by the door-way and pushed the button for the right room. 

"Hold on, I'll be out in a second, the speaker doesn't work." He heard a feminine voice reply crackly. He cringed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck…it was too cold to be standing outside on the streets. The door next to him opened swiftly and the woman stopped and looked at him while pulling on a pair of gloves.

"It's you." She stated, trying to keep the distaste out of her voice. This man made her lose her children…again! "I don't have much time, I volunteered to work down at the tree-lot, seeing as how I'll have to spend my Christmas alone this year. What better way than helping others?" He caught the tone and sighed, closing his eyes…Ms. Omishi was officially giving him a headache.

"Ms. Omishi, I apologize for my late arrival this morning." She snorted delicately, pulling her curly hair back into a pony-tail to keep the fly-away hair tamed just bit. "And I'm afraid you won't be able to go to have that quiet Christmas you were just talking about." She lifted an eyebrow at him in confusion. He cleared his throat and two children appeared behind him.

Ms. Omishi cried softly as her children ran up and hugged her around her middle. She bent down and gathered them in her arms. "Oh my…how did you…?" She couldn't quite finish her sentence, but Sesshomaru understood the question either way.

"Let's just say…I have connections at the courthouse." He repressed a smile as he watched the touching scene…easily done, since he just concentrated on the bitterness he felt. The whole loving moment just made the loneliness inside himself grow to immeasurable proportions. He cleared his throat to clear away his own unease, and Ms. Omishi stood.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Akahori. You've really made the holidays a lot brighter for me." She hugged him, much to his surprise. "Oh no," She began when she pulled away. "I can't just not go to the tree-lot. I told them I would help out this year, that old man really needs it, too." He pinched the bridge of his nose…this 'nice' thing was actually a bit tiring.

"I'll take your position, Ms. Omishi. I'm sure they won't mind, as long as they get the required help." She smiled brightly, shook his hand one last time, told him exactly where to go, and went back inside her building with her two children talking animatedly to her.

Sesshomaru went back to his car and prepared himself for a very long day full of Christmas cheer…how he hated that stuff…

_

* * *

_The tree lot didn't have very many people in it, but had plenty of Christmas trees all around. Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango traipsed about with a double-yard stick, standing it next to most of the trees she came across. 

"They're all six feet, Sango. Just pick one already." She watched her friend set the stick up again next to another tree while bending down and looking beneath it. Sango barely paid any attention to her.

"I'm just making sure, I'm going to check the other ones again." She began walking off to the other side of the lot, leaving Kagome alone in a corner.

"Fine then, I've got to make a call anyways." She huffed, pulling out her cell phone, and searching for some paper in her large purse.

Unbeknownst to her, someone had walked onto the lot just before her friend took off.

Sesshomaru walked over to the old man who was in charge of the whole operation, whom was putting money into a metal lock box. He smiled jovially, looking like a Santa Claus with his almost bald head and long white beard. "Merry Christmas Eve!" He said loudly.

"I'm here to help out. Ms. Omishi couldn't make it, and asked me to fill in." He stated in a business manner, wanting to get it all over and done before long. The old man raised a snowy eyebrow.

"Is there anything wrong with her? She's not sick, is she?" He asked, concerned. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, she just wants to make up for lost times with her children." The old man smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Well, pick up a hat and a beard. And here." He handed a green apron-like thing that had pockets for money. Sesshomaru growled lowly and put it all on. It was times like these…that he really hated himself.

After dressing himself up to look absolutely ridiculous, he walked around. He was going to help a young woman with black hair that was carrying around a large yard stick, but another young lady caught his eye. It was the same lady he had seen in the courthouse earlier that day, the one that had actually taken Ms. Omishi's children away. She was rummaging through her purse with a cell phone in one hand, so he made his way over to her, trying to act as happy as he could.

"Hey there! Are you interested in buying a tree." He asked in his most polite voice. She looked up at him, then back down, then up again, as if double-taking.

"Uh, no. I'm just here with a friend." She responded, looking at him curiously. Kagome knew him from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it. It was probably because of the cheap two dollar beard he was wearing quite lop-sided.

"Well, if you need any help, just give a holler." He walked behind a row of trees, far enough away to where she wouldn't notice him spying on her. He wasn't sure why he did it, he was never into the whole "stalker" thing, but something told him that he would want to hear what she was saying to whoever was going to be on the other end of that line.

Kagome tapped in a number and pressed the send button. After two rings, a female voice answered. "Hey Shiori. I know what I want to put in that letter I was talking about earlier." She paused slightly, hoping the other girl could hear her. When she got a small "go ahead" she continued. "Dear Mr. Sesshomaru Akahori. What the hell is your problem? How could you let someone as sweet and caring as Ms. Omishi down on Christmas. Are you selfish or just rude? Children are much more important than anything else you could be doing at this point. You really need to get your priorities straight, mister. Sincerely, Kagome Higurashi." She finished.

"Are you sure you want all that in it? That sounded kind of…harsh." She heard Shiori reply. Kagome scoffed very un-lady like.

"Of course I want all of that. And harsh? That's nothing compared to the pain and suffering of those children! It almost killed me when I had to take them back to the orphanage." She leaned against the wooden fence that was situated behind her. "I've got to go, Shiori. Please send that as soon as possible. Bye!" She heard the "Bye" in response and snapped the phone shut.

Sesshomaru walked away, quite shocked at what he heard come from the girl's mouth. So he was rude with crooked priorities? She must really hate him. Oh well, most people did, what was one more person?

He saw another young woman struggling to carry a tree along. "Here, let me help you." He hefted the tree up on top of the station wagon that she was standing by while she got bungee-cords to strap it down.

"Thank you." She said while dusting off her hands. She pulled out a few bills and handed them to him. "Here. For the tree." He nodded and stuck them in the silly apron he was wearing. "Now, have you seen my friend? She's about this tall," She put her hand a little below her forehead. "Long brown hair, bright blue eyes?"

"The one over there?" He pointed through some trees towards Kagome. She nodded energetically. "She seems really mad about something. She was on the phone telling someone to write a letter." He shrugged nonchalantly, acting as if he didn't know what was going on. These two obviously were social workers.

"Yeah. She had a bad day because of some stupid lawyer. He didn't show up when he was supposed to and it messed everything up for a divorced woman." She waved her hand in front of her face. "All in all, she's pretty mad." He nodded.

"Understandable. Well, have a merry Christmas." He walked off to go sit by the old man that was in charge of everything, handing him the money he accumulated from the young woman and sitting down on a stool next to him.

"We could use your help at the shelter tonight as well, if you're willing to spend some time there." He said, taking out the lock box and a key.

"Sure, there's nothing else I have to do." Sesshomaru shrugged and watched the two women he had talked to get in their vehicle and drive away. The older man nodded.

"Well then." He began. "I'm Chris by the way." He put out a hand in a friendly gesture. Odd, though, he didn't introduce himself beforehand.

"Sesshomaru Akahori." He grasped the man's hand briefly.

"Thank you for the help. I'll be seeing you tonight, it's time to go invest some of this in something special for the children." The old man scooted off his stool and left Sesshomaru sitting by himself…thinking, about that angry little brunette that called him selfish.

_

* * *

_"Once we drop this tree off, we have to meet Kikyo and my mother for dinner, and I think Kagura's going to be there as well." Kagome said as they drove back to the office. "This weekly dinner thing is really starting to bug me! All they ever talk about is why I don't have a man in my life…as if it's any of their business anyways." 

"Don't worry, they're just looking out for you. You know your sister loves you and your mother just wants you to be happy." Sango said as they pulled into a parking space. The tree was easily put inside the building, and they quickly made their way to a little restaurant downtown to meet with the rest of their dinner-mates.

"It's about time you two showed up, we were starting to get hungry." Kagura said as soon as they sat down at the white linen table. Kagome stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her nose in a childish way.

"Yes, now we can hear the good news Kagura was going to tell us!" Kikyo exclaimed in a giddy-manner. The girl on the pedestal cleared her throat theatrically.

"I'm engaged." She stated simply, looking at her menu once again, as if it didn't matter. Everyone gaped at her in shock.

"Let's see it!" Sango said loudly, being 'shh-ed' by a few people around them. Kagura put on another dramatic show by pulling her arm up with her other hand and slapping it onto the table. On her ring finger was an enormous 14-karat diamond on a gold band. The whole table drew breath at the same time.

"I'm so proud of you! Finally settling down!" Kagome's mother said, daintily wiping at the corners of her eyes with her napkin. "What about you, Kagome. Anyone in your life yet?" Kagome rolled her eyes. No matter how many times she told them to not ask, they did anyways.

"No, I don't need a man to make me happy." She replied crisply, not looking at their faces as she took up her menu. Kikyo cleared her throat.

"Well, I heard Kouga's back." She said to their mother, keeping an eye on Kagome for any reaction. "He was asking Inuyasha about Kagome yesterday. What do you think, sis?" Kagome set her menu back down with an irritated sigh.

"He can ask about me all he wants, doesn't mean I'll give him another minute of my time." She glared at her older sister before continuing to ignore that line of conversation.

After dinner was over, they all stood outside, waiting for their taxi's to arrive. Kikyo and their mother left beforehand and left Kagura, Sango, and Kagome waiting.

"By the way, Kagome. I sent your Christmas present through the mail. It should arrive tomorrow morning." Kagura smiled slyly as the yellow taxi appeared in front of her.

"What is it?" The woman asked, intrigued.

"You'll see." She closed the door and took off, leaving Kagome dumbfounded in her wake.

"Let's get back to the office. You still have that report, and I have decorate that damn tree." Sango said as their taxi appeared just as the other left. Kagome nodded dumbly and joined her in the backseat.

* * *

"Come join the party, Kagome!" Sango yelled in a slur as Kagome made her way to her office for a little peace and quiet. Said girl turned and kept walking with a roll of her eyes. "Awwww, party pooper!" 

"Lay off the alcohol, Sango. Just a little bit." She responded before closing the office door and pulling a box out from underneath her desk, filled with files. She glanced at the one on top and automatically regretted it.

Ms. Omishi's file was on top, and sympathy quickly claimed her being. '_Maybe I should go see how she's doing.'_ She thought. '_She should be working at the shelter tonight, helping Santa pass out his presents.'_ She grinned at the thought. Just because she stopped believing in him so long ago, didn't mean that others had as well.

She retrieved her keys from the hook on the wall and made her way towards the door, set on visiting the woman who had lost everything and still had time to help others.

The shelter wasn't so far away that she couldn't walk, but since the cold was settling in, her car was much safer and more comfortable. When she pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, she turned the engine off and reveled in the magic that was pouring off the brightly decorated building. The outside shone with happiness while sadness always seemed to be contained inside.

She stepped inside the warm building and looked around the cots, where small children were unwrapping the gifts they'd been given, most likely donated by churches and other groups set up to help the homeless or poor during the holiday season.

She made her way to the Santa that sat in front of the enormous Christmas tree with a big bag of wrapped gifts next to him. He beamed at her when he saw she was there.

"Kagome! What a surprise!" He called out. She raised an eyebrow, but joined him at his side, confused as to why he knew her name.

"I was looking for Ms. Omishi. She said she was going to help out tonight." She said, looking idly around. He smiled and looked over her shoulder without her noticing.

"She's at home with her children." Kagome stiffened when she heard the deep voice behind her. She turned around and saw the same man she'd been seeing all day. She had to stop herself from giggling, considering the fact that earlier that day, she realized, she'd seen him with a beard, and now he was in a little Santa hat, carrying around a tray of coffee mugs.

"You mean, she got them back?" Her eyes widened in surprise. He shrugged and walked off, offering hot cocoa to some little kids sitting on a cot.

"Yep. She's spending all the time she can with them at the moment." The Santa told her. She smiled in pure delight, and turned to walk away with a simple 'thank you,' but, naturally, she was stopped. "So, why aren't you at home, celebrating?" he asked.

"Well, I don't believe in Christmas anymore." She responded kindly, not noticing a certain someone slip behind the tree in front of her.

"Why's that? And don't tell me you're too old, nobody's ever too old to believe!" He 'ho-ho-ho'ed for the children's sake and winked at her. She blinked and tilted her head ever so slightly to the side…something was weird.

"Well…when I was little, I asked Santa for something, and it never showed up. After that…I just stopped bothering." She divulged without even realizing it. Something wasn't right…it was like she was twelve-years-old again, talking the mall Santa.

"Well, what did you ask for? Maybe I can still keep my promise." The twinkle appeared in his eye. Her face flushed in embarrassment. She stepped closer, hoping to keep anyone from hearing.

"Well…I asked for the perfect boyfriend." She said quietly, her blush deepening. It was as embarrassing to say as the first time she ever mentioned it. "And he hasn't come. All I got was a teddy-bear figurine." She placed a hand over her eyes as if it would hide her from the world.

"I'll see what I can do this year." He said, kindly smiling. Her eyes widened as she glanced at him…that definitely sounded familiar. She turned and walked away, determined to go home and sleep for the rest of eternity, her head was pounding.

Sesshomaru stepped out from behind the tree and sat next to Chris. He sighed as he watched the girl walk out.

"Can I ask you for just one more favor?" Chris asked as he watched the man out of the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "I need you to help me keep a very old promise…"

_

* * *

__And done! Geez, that took me quite a while, eh? It old you that the next chapters were going to be quite long. I want this all out and done with by Christmas/New Years (since that's how far the story extends) so, it's going to have a lot happen in each chapter…which there should only be about two more. I didn't quite get to the part I really wanted to get to in this chapter, but then again…this was a lot to get out! My carpal tunnel is going to start acting up again…I just know it…_Can you tell what I was reading when I actually began writing this? If you can, I'll give you a….lawn gnome! 8D I really do want one of those travelocity gnomes! 

_I think I'm getting sick…o.o So you guys are lucky…again. It's Christmas break from school, so I have a lot of time on my hands, and I really like this story, so it should be finished very soon…(this chapter was over 4000 words...o.o)_

_To clear up some confusion I know you'll have…**Why are they waiting for taxis after dinner when they drove there?** I have no clue. -.-;; I'll just cover up my idiocy and say that they decided not to drive there since the car was covered in tree "crap". I had to go back and add that part because I completely forgot about it (even though I had been thinking about it all day) There's quite a bit of humor coming up, so be prepared to laugh a little bit…well, if you have a bit of a dry sense of humor that is…which I have…starts beating head against desk Okay, I'm done rambling. See ya soon!_

_LOVES!_

_**Artemis**_

_**Reviewer Responses:**_

_KawaiiXkesshou: :gets covered in confetti: Thank you very much for that…spits some out of her mouth_

_Goddess1991: I'm so glad that you think I'm important enough for that, you're such a sweetheart. Thank you!_

_Jo21891: Erm…I'm sorry? I mean, I don't know what to tell you, but…good luck with that…hope you don't get flamed for it (which people tend to do if they think you copied an idea…which I know you didn't since I got this from a movie…) I'm just digging myself deeper into a hole, now aren't I? Thanks for the encouragement!_

_Dark Teenage Angel: I don't know how to take your review…I'm glad you reviewed, but I'm not sure if you meant that in a nice way or a "Oh-my-god-this-story-is-so-freaking-stupid-but-I-don't-want-to-say-it" way…_

_**Thanks to:** Avelyn Lauren, flying jade, Chelsea, and DudettRin101 for all your encouragement…you guys are the reason why I love to write…_


	3. Part Three

_I had to actually go into my kitchen to find a good name for him to use…and my wine coolers was the first thing I saw with an actual name on it…:sweat drop**:

* * *

**_

_**A Boyfriend for Christmas**_

_

* * *

_

**_Part Three_**

_

* * *

_"Yeah mom, I'll be there in less than two hours." Kagome paused while her mother responded on the other end of the telephone. "I just woke up, I need to do certain things before I go traipsing around town." She pressed her palm to her forehead and then moved to rub the bridge of her nose. "Alright, I love you. See you in a few." She hung the cordless phone back on its base and went to the bathroom to take care of her daily womanly duties. 

She hummed lightly to herself as she walked into her room and towards the closet, a towel wrapped neatly around her body and her wet hair clinging to her back. With a small sigh, she dressed and went back into the bathroom to dry her hair…what a pain.

"Stupid hair…" She muttered darkly as she carefully combed through the strands with the hair dryer following in her hand's wake. When she completed the menial task, she started to go back to her room.

But as luck would have it, she wasn't allowed a nice quiet Christmas morning before having to deal with her parents. The doorbell went off with a most annoying 'ding' sound, making her jump out of her skin while she was in the process of opening her bedroom door.

"What on earth…" She crossed the wooden floors of her living room towards the foyer, where someone had decided to drop her a visit. She opened the oak door to reveal the tall silver haired man she had run into at the shelter the previous night. She shook her head lightly and looked away, then looked at him again.

He stood before her in all his sophisticated glory, black Armani suit with a white button-up shirt beneath, black slacks, and of course, the ever popular, black, shiny dress-shoes. The only thing throwing the whole "sophisticated" look was the big red bow attached to his jacket and the big fir tree beside him.

"You're Kagome Higurashi, are you not?" She raised an eyebrow at him before slowly nodding her head. A look of amusement passed over his features. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to come inside and set this thing up. It's quite cold out here." She stood there, dumbfounded, for a few more seconds before standing aside, allowing the man to pass into her domain.

"Who…who are you?" She asked as he made his way over to an empty corner in her dining room, setting down a metal stand before placing the tree inside it. He looked at her and handed her a small letter in a red envelope. "Are you some kind of stalker?"

He quirked an eyebrow and gave her a disbelieving look. "Would a stalker walk around with a big red bow on his chest?" He pointed at the offending bow. She clamped her lips shut to keep from laughing. "I think not."

She quickly tore through the envelope and pulled out a small card. '_As promised, one perfect boyfriend for Christmas.'_ She read it over again and scoffed. She looked back up at the man, who was spreading out the limbs of the tree, not paying much attention to her.

"Okay, this must be some kind of joke." She said loudly, folding her arms across her chest. A thought clicked in her head. "Did Kagura send you?" His head tilted to the side for a moment and a brow was raised.

"Who's Kagura?" He asked in response, though not intending to wait for a response. "Want some breakfast?" She looked at him with an open mouth before slowly nodding her head, not knowing what else to do in the situation. He walked off into the kitchen and she could hear pots and pans being shuffled.

"Whoa…" She followed him slightly and stood in the swinging doorway. "What's your name?" He looked up from the stove, where he was turning a dial for a pan and went to the fridge before answering her.

"James," Sesshomaru answered as he caught site of a wine-cooler with the name Bartles & Jaymes. He paused for a moment, looking around once more. An egg-carton caught his eye. "James Farm…er…Farmer." He met her eye once before picking up the eggs and proceeding to make her a breakfast she wouldn't forget.

"Well, James Farmer. I need to make a call real fast." She hurried out of the kitchen at his nod and went to her cordless that was sitting on the end table next to her couch. She picked it up, dialed a number and waited while the annoying ringing sound echoed into her befuddled mind.

"Hello?" She let out a deep sigh as she heard Sango's voice come over the phone.

"Sango? It's Kagome. Did Kagura tell you what she was sending over for me to get?" She asked quickly. Sango paused for a minute on the other end.

"No. Why do you ask?" She was starting to get worried over her friend's odd behavior.

"Well, there's a guy in my kitchen, making breakfast, who says he's my Christmas present. I just figured Kagura had something to do with it." She paused, looked behind her to make sure James wasn't anywhere near. "I mean, he's gorgeous. He has to be from some kind of escort service or something." She spoke lowly and had her hand cupped over the receiver and her mouth.

"You think that's what Kagura was getting delivered to you? Some kind of stripper!" Kagome held the phone away from her ear as laughter sounded from the other end of the telephone line. "Not fair!"

"Hey! It's not like I wanted one, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth." She giggled a little. "Honestly, how often do you get a guy to make you breakfast? And it smells delicious…" She trailed off as she sniffed the air coming from her kitchen. "I gotta go." She vaguely heard a goodbye as she followed her nose.

He was just serving up the plates when she walked through the door. She smiled warmly and took one of the delicious dishes. "So, James, since you're going to be here all day, you can come with me to my parent's house." She sat down and paused before digging in. "Maybe now they'll get off my back about being single…" She muttered in annoyance before finally caving into her desires and shoveling the eggs into her mouth.

Sesshomaru smirked before proceeding into his breakfast, at a much slower pace of course. She let out a groan as she sat back in her chair and patted her full tummy.

"That was great." She smiled at him. "Thank you." He nodded while she glanced at the clock on her stove. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and she jumped out of her seat. "Shoot. Mom was expecting me ten minutes ago. Are you almost finished." He looked up from his plate, which was now empty with an incredulous look.

"Yes. I'm done." She grabbed it and tossed it in the sink along with any other dish that was lying around. She flew to the closet and grabbed her long coat, threw it on, and stood by the door.

"I'm so glad you're already dressed. Come on." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him outside, ready to hail down a cab if the occasion arose. She was pleasantly surprised to see he had a car parked at the curb for them, a souped up 1965 Mustang GT350 in gun-barrel grey with a modified convertible top no less. She blinked once before he took her gently by the elbow and led her to the passenger side door. "You've got to be a dream." She patted his arm. "But you're a dream I'm going to make the most out of."

He smirked at her odd behavior. "Where to?" She gave him directions while admiring the perfection of the interior of the car she was sitting in. The guy had to have some money in order to keep such an old car in great shape. She stopped her molestation of the car when a big house loomed in front of her.

She sighed as she looked upon her childhood home, the place where nothing ever went right and where chaos thrived to it's breaching point. It was beautiful on the outside, but she knew just what kind of evil was waiting to get out from the inside…her parents.

Sesshomaru held all the boxes she had brought with her, like she had said before, she was going to use her present to her advantage. The hardest part of the whole thing was ringing the doorbell…though it was next to unnecessary. Before her finger even touched the glowing circular button, the door flew open and a young boy came sprinting out, knocking right into the nervous woman.

"Shippo!" She next to screeched out as she was sent sprawling to the ground. The boy giggled from his position on her stomach, a smile spreading from ear to ear. Sesshomaru set down his burden and helped Kagome to her feet, so close to grinning he could already feel his cheeks tense up.

"Sorry, Aunt Kagome. But I knew it was you!" He hugged her around her middle before turning his attention to the unfamiliar man that was standing beside her. "Who are you" The bluntness of the question caused Kagome to roll her eyes. Sesshomaru just smirked, as always.

"James." Short and sweet, just like the child in front of him. She smiled up at his pleasant tone, but quickly lost it as another voice reached her ears.

"Kagome! Long time no see, my dear sister-in-law." She grimaced and clenched her teeth before turning around.

"Inuyasha." She nodded at the dark-haired man before her. "Good to see you could get away from your job and actually be here this year." The guy always managed to get under her skin, but he was always like that. They'd known each other since they were all children and by the time high school rolled around, they were bickering like siblings. It was quite ironic that they were practically siblings now.

"Good to see you could actually bring a date with you this year." He responded with a smart-ass smile. She pursed her lips and shook her head in annoyance…how her sister could stand the man, she would never know. "I'm Inuyasha by the way. Her sister, Kikyo, is my wife." He held out his hand to Sesshomaru.

"James." Sesshomaru shook Inuyasha's hand firmly before following him and his son into the house with a brooding Kagome close behind. They hung their jackets up in the closet and had just closed the door when a middle-aged woman made her presence known.

"Kagome, dear heart. I'm glad you finally got here." Kagome's mother, Kimi, came up and hugged her daughter before turning her attention to the male that accompanied her. "Is this what kept you from me?" She held out her hand and Sesshomaru grasped it lightly and pulled it softly to his lips, brushing them across the back of it politely. "I am Kimi Higurashi. You?" She blushed from the flattery and Kagome rolled her eyes heavenward.

"I am James Farmer." Sesshomaru answered, smiling slightly. Kimi looked appraisingly at her daughter.

"Is this charmer your boyfriend, sweetie?" Kagome blushed and nodded. Her mother looked him over with a critical eye before nodding in approval. "Don't see why you didn't tell us about him earlier. I could've sent a formal invitation." She sighed dramatically. "You should introduce him to your father, he's in the living room watching football…as always."

Kagome watched her mother skip back towards the kitchen and took James by the hand, leading him into the living room to meet one of the hardest men to please. "Dad, this is James." Her father looked up and stood, reaching his full height of 6'2", just an inch below James.

Sesshomaru instigated the hand shake, choosing to be polite over intimidating. "James Farmer." His tone was as emotionless as his face. "Nice to meet you."

"Hiroshi Higurashi." Kagome's father replied, grinning slightly and shaking the offered hand. The man hadn't backed down, he liked that. "Do you watch football?" James nodded and Hiroshi swept his hand across the seat next to him, offering to let him watch with him…a privilege no other man, besides Inuyasha, had ever been offered.

Kagome watched the scene unfold with amazement. Her father hadn't even liked Kouga this much…and they were together for a long time. "I think I'll just go help out in the kitchen." She said, backing away as if she was looking upon a shocking scene…which it was.

"Shippo…you're all dirty again!" Kikyo said loudly just as Kagome reached the door of the kitchen area. She pushed open the swinging door and walked in to greet her lovely sister. Kikyo stopped trying to force the child inside the house when she saw her and automatically ran over to hug her. "Kagome! I'm so glad you're here! You can help me cook now."

"Yes, because I just live to serve your needs." The older girl rolled her eyes as she handed over the spoon that was in her hand and went to try, once again, to get her son to come inside for a bath.

"Umm…I thought you might want to know…I invited Kouga tonight…" She said quietly with a hesitant smile on her face. Kagome froze mid-step and jerked around to look at her sister. "Well…I only thought it appropriate since he's Inuyasha's boss down at the precinct…and he wanted to see you…how was I to just turn him down?" She said pathetically.

"Just tell him no!" The younger girl fumed. "Besides, I brought a date! I don't need someone hanging all over me while I have someone to hang on myself!" Kagome glared at her sister. She sat down at the counter and began peeling potatoes for her mother…what a great Christmas. Kikyo gaped at being ignored, not really soaking in what was said, before turning around and going back to her duties as a mother to a six-year old dirty child.

Kagome ignored it as the kitchen door swung open, still peeling the potato with furious swipes of the knife.

"Kagome, you've gotten even more beautiful since I last saw you." Her eyes grew wide and she slammed the potato knife on the counter with a loud clank, turning around to glare at the man that made her life a living hell not but a year before. "And more violent I see…" Kouga laughed at his own funny…how charming…

"What do you want? If you can't already tell, I'm just a little bit busy at the moment." He walked slowly over to her and she narrowed her eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He leaned over and placed a peck on her forehead, one of his affectionate ways of showing someone he liked them. She turned around before he had pulled back, whipping him in the face with her hair, causing a pleasing 'smack' sound.

"Do I really need to remind you of what I want?" His blues eyes bore in the back of her head since she wasn't meeting his stare. He saw her shoulders move with her huff, and she turned around to face him once again.

"Well, you can't always get what you want." She huffed again. "Besides, I'm here with someone, so lay off." His eyes widened a fraction in amazement.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked, jealousy laced into his words of politeness. She narrowed her eyes cautiously.

"His name is James." She answered while raising an eyebrow.

"And what does this _James_ do for a living?" She gulped back a lump in her throat…she had never asked James what his occupation was!

"He's a…well…a…" She trailed off and looked towards the floor, not willing to meet his eyes, Kouga could catch a lie just by looking into someone's eyes. She spotted her nephew's fire truck slung carelessly under the counter, and she, for once, thanked him for his messy habits. "He's a fireman."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. That was unexpected. He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of the swinging door opening once again. He turned around, prepared to make pleasantries with one of her family members, but stopped and frowned at what he saw. Standing in the doorway was a tall man, taller than he at least, with long white hair, looking at them with indifference.

Kagome smiled at the interruption and walked over to James, ready to put on the show. She hugged him around the middle and smiled up at him. "Kouga, this is James Farmer. The fireman." She winked, hoping he caught the drift. "James, this is Kouga Hikano. He's Inuyasha's boss at the precinct…they're detectives."

Kouga held out his hand, ready to assess the man before him. "Nice to meet you." James grasped his hand firmly…a little too firmly for Kouga's tastes, since he could hear one of his bones pop unattractively.

"Like wise." Kouga stared at the emotionless man…Kagome sure knew how to pick them.

Sesshomaru leaned down so that he was level with Kagome's ear. "I will be back in a few moments, I need to go home and change into a more casual outfit." He whispered lightly. She bit the side of her lip, not wanting him to leave her in case Kouga decided to make any moves. "Your father wants all of us to play a bit of football this afternoon. Seeing as how the weather permits it." Kouga looked up at the statement, surprise written all over his features.

"In that case, I must leave as well. Wouldn't want my Armani to get stained." He placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, seeing as how he wouldn't be able to get her to let go of the man's waist anytime soon.

As soon as Kouga left the room, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, leaning her head against James's chest. "He's a real catch." He said, the vibrations from his voice reverberating in his chest soothing her oncoming headache.

"He's my ex-boyfriend. From a year ago." She muttered darkly. "My sister invited him since he's Inuyasha's boss." She breathed deeply and let all the air she had accumulated out in a rush. She was getting attached way too fast.

"I will be back, I promise." James pulled her hand up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of the appendage. She smiled at his sophisticated ways.

"Oh yeah, sorry I said you were a fireman…I didn't ask you what you did for a living, so I had to make it up." She pulled away from him and went to sit back at the bar, ready to peel more potatoes.

"It's alright. Your father knows I'm a lawyer, though." She looked up and tilted her head to the side, sending a cascade of raven hair flowing over her shoulder. "He asked me." Sesshomaru shrugged lightly. "We'll figure it out later." She nodded and he walked away, intent on getting home and changing and getting back to this wonderful creature…he sure was lucky.

_

* * *

_When Sesshomaru re-entered the driveway to the Higurashi residence, he wasn't the only one outside in their car. Ignoring the presence of Hikano, he walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kouga stood next to him and looked at him haughtily. 

"I have this family wrapped around my finger, you know?" He asked, Sesshomaru shrugged in response. "I won't let you take it all away from me now." The taller man shrugged once again.

The door opened, revealing Mr. Higurashi to them. His eyes lit up and he automatically grasped Sesshomaru's hand with a smile. "James! Glad you could make it back. We were getting worried about you."

"I would never miss this sort of opportunity, Mr. Higurashi." Sesshomaru responded with a nod of his head.

"Call me Hiroshi. You should know that." He pulled the young man into the foyer excitedly. For once, he liked his daughter's choice in man.

Kouga held out his hand after he got over the initial shock. "Mr. Higurashi, it was nice of you to invite me." Hiroshi looked behind him at the one man he had never liked. He shook his hand briefly before turning back around to talk to James.

"Kagome's in the kitchen, still cooking. Once they're finished, we're going to play a little football before dinner. Let Shippo waste some of his energy, eh?" Hiroshi led James to the swinging door, followed by Kouga. "You're perfect, since we have one missing this year. Souta isn't able to make it since he's still at the university." He dropped his voice. "Obviously, he's found a girl to make staying there all the worthwhile." James smirked and chuckled.

"Well, I can understand his need to stay there. If I were still in college and your lovely daughter had caught my eye, I do believe I would be living outside her dorm room door." Hiroshi smiled, it was exactly the kind of thing he wanted to hear, and Sesshomaru knew that. Kouga even knew it, but what they both didn't know was…he really meant it.

The men jumped back as the door was swung open quite quickly. Shippo came running out, hopping from foot to foot, his green eyes dancing excitedly and his auburn hair bouncing up and down. "Can we play now? Are we gonna play? Is James playing?" Questions kept coming from his mouth in all his excitement.

Hiroshi nodded at his grandson and the child swiftly took off up the stairs. A second later, he was back with a brand-new football in his hands. He yelled out a 'Let's Go!' and made his way back into the kitchen to go out the back door. The men followed at a more leisurely pace, passing by the women who rolled their eyes.

"I want to play too!" Kagome offered, gladly giving up her seat as veggie chopper. She ran over and gave James a hug, who happily returned it. "You sure know how to be casual." She said, playfully tugging at his white shirt. He grunted something that sounded oddly like a short chuckle, making her look up.

"You're on my team." He said, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. Kouga watched the exchange with jealous eyes narrowing and targeting the back of James's head.

Kagome giggled slightly. This pretending was coming easier to her than she believed it would…but, she guessed it wasn't all pretend. She was attracted to him, yes, and it was obvious to anyone that he was attracted to her.

"I call Kagome and Kouga!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly, already picking his teammates. Kagome sighed dejectedly while James just squeezed her hand once more. Both teams huddled, ready to play the game.

When they broke, the teams lined up, Shippo as quarterback. The small boy hiked the ball and ran backwards while Kagome and Kouga ran forwards, he threw it and watched as Kagome caught it with open arms, still running towards her goal. Sesshomaru smirked and ran over to her, ready to make his "tackle".

He caught her and spun her around, bring her down to the ground softly while she laughed. "You ruined my touchdown!" She pouted while hitting him on the chest, playfully.

"No fraternizing with the enemy, Kagome." Kouga called out gruffly. She scowled at him and took her place back with her team.

The game continued on with lots of interesting tackles being made, mainly Sesshomaru and Kouga tackling each other with such a force, it knocked them into many of the things in the yard. The final play, that finally annoyed Kagome, Kouga tackled James into the vines. They were gone for a split second before reemerging, neither having the football. They didn't have the football, because it was safely tucked away in Hiroshi's hands…where the pass had actually gone. She huffed and stomped over to them.

"Alright, _children_. I think it's time you both left. If you can't act like civilized adults during a simple game of football, then you shouldn't be here at all!" She stormed around the side of the house, leaving two bewildered males in her path. Hiroshi walked over to Sesshomaru and set a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll get over it, don't worry about it, James." James nodded and walked into the house. Kouga watched as the family that was supposed to be his said their goodbyes to his new enemy. When he told them he was leaving, all he got was a wave and a hug from Kikyo. He walked out the front door heavily and got in his car to take off…nope, giving up was not an option anymore. He peeled out of the circular driveway.

Sesshomaru got into his car and hit his head against the steering wheel. He had ruined it. The one girl he found that was perfect…and he had ruined it. He jumped when a hand slapped down on his shoulder.

"I knew it would work." He looked over and was met with a pair of twinkling blue eyes. Kagome jumped up into the front seat from her previous position in the back. He quirked an eyebrow and she just smiled. "I knew it would make Kouga leave…that's why I acted like that. Sorry."

"At least I know you're not really mad at me." He smirked and started up the engine to his car.

"Let's just go back to my place, I don't feel like eating dinner here anyways." She buckled herself in just as he took off at an alarming speed.

_

* * *

_She decided that she would cook dinner instead of him, since he was the one that cooked her the most delicious breakfast she had ever had in her own home. Sesshomaru sat at the table and watched as she puttered around her small kitchen, getting together all the necessary items she would need. He could've watched her all night. 

"Rice is done!" She proclaimed, clapping her hands together at her achievement. He smirked as she piled the rice onto plates, added the chicken, and brought his plate over to him. She smiled before digging into her own plate. She moaned lightly as the chicken hit her taste buds.

Sesshomaru shifted slightly. "It is very good." He complimented, chewing on the tender chicken bits. She smiled at him again, he was beginning to grow used to that.

When dinner was finished, they sat on the couch in the living room, cuddled together under a blanket, watching a movie that was playing on one of television channels. Kagome smiled and leaned her head onto James's shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered lightly.

"What have I done to deserve a thank you?" He asked, slipping his arm under the blanket to wrap around her waist. She pulled her feet closer to her and leaned more into his side.

"You've given me the best Christmas I've ever had." She responded, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. That did it for him…he smiled back, for the first time in a long time, and leaned down, placing his lips gently on hers. He heard a sharp intake of breath before she leaned closer and began moving her lips gently against his.

They pulled away from each other when their lungs began burning for air. He traced the curve of her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and pecked her on the lips before gathering her closer to him, a content sigh escaping his lips.

"Then I should be thanking you as well." He murmured into her hair. She smiled, as always, closed her eyes and began to drift asleep. This had definitely been the best Christmas she had ever had in her entire Twenty-two years of life.

_

* * *

__You guys are freaking awesome. You have no clue how awesome it is to come home after spending a week with a bunch of screaming kids (my cousins) and see that I have so many hits to my stories and so many reviews…that's just beyond me. I'm getting a big head now…thanks. _

_I have a good excuse for not having this chapter already written out though! One of my fingers on my writing hand is out of commission. Well, it's just bandaged because my cuticle was ripped off and wouldn't stop bleeding, so it's had a bandage on it for a day or two and it made it really hard to write because the pen would push on it and that was just painful. I took the band-aid off, though. It looks all wrinkly and junk…it's pretty gross. But I'm still typing to appease you people. I really tried to get this out as soon as I could, but my muse has been a little dead lately…but here it is, never the less! So be happy, damnit._

_The football thing…I don't really know all that much about football, but I just set it up like outdoor football…the kind of way I play with friends. Shoot me if I'm wrong… _

_One more chapter to go! The big finale is the next chapter, and I'm 99 percent positive there will be no sequel. If there is, it will be one-shot that has no point to it but to catch you up on their life after this story. _

_Loves!_

_Artee_

_Reviewer Responses:_

_Diana: Oh…but I dare. Heh. I hate cliffies too, but it technically wasn't one, so it's all good…you'll live…eventually…I hope…_

_SilverQuick: As soon as I read your review…I started laughing. I just couldn't help it. You reminded me so much of my friend…I just couldn't stop. Thank you for that…_

_xSaki-Chanx: Pishaw, I don't get Lysol…it smells funny sometimes…they confuse their scents. The green apple doesn't smell like green apple…it smells like peaches…_80

_Ele: Eheh…I really hoped this would be finished by the time Christmas came around…but I screwed up. Thanks though!_

_AngelMaiden: I think you should get a first-aid kit for Christmas…-.- You truly are klutzy._

_Dark Teenage Angel: I took no offense to your previous review, but thank you for clearing that up… My ego is getting too big for me house…o.o_

_Thanks to: DudettRin101, flyingjade, mikokitty159, Renee, Dieing Cherry Blossoms, xKillingPerfection, and lady scorpio for all of your support, if it wasn't for you guys, I'd be getting a lot of sleep right about now._

_Ps- Thought you guys might like to know…Silent Love hasn't met it's quota for reviews, so it won't be updated until I get more! I'm being stingy because I'm sick and I'm working over-time on this crud right now…Benadryl makes a happy Artee…yes it does…_


End file.
